<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiel Smut- Demon Dean/Angel Castiel by NEG85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624473">Destiel Smut- Demon Dean/Angel Castiel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85'>NEG85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Kinky Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, One Shot, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Teasing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soldier Angel Castiel is hunting the Demon, Dean in order for Heaven to ultimately bring down Crowley, the King of Hell. Things heat up when Castiel and Dean finally meet ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiel Smut- Demon Dean/Angel Castiel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing Demon Dean and also doing Angel/Demon smut. In this universe Castiel is still an Angel but Dean is a regular Demon, not turned by the mark of Cain. The little bit of plot is just to set up the smut. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know if you have any writing prompts/ideas you want me to write about &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel is still trying to locate the Demon Dean. Rumor has it that he has been seen with Crowley on earth. So, it’s true- This Dean, may very well be the key to the King of Hell’s undoing. There have been plenty of traces of him, but as soon as Castiel finds a clue, Dean is already gone. He is given a new location from Angel radio. With a flutter of his wings, he is instantly in a small town in Oklahoma called Wilmington. There is the bar where Dean and Crowley have been spotted. Castiel makes himself invisible and checks out inside. He sees Crowley, and an empty chair beside him with an empty glass in front of it. For a moment, he considers simply going after Crowley himself. After all, he does currently appear to be unguarded and is the one they ultimately want. But he quickly reconsiders, as the bar is full of innocent humans. Plus even if he was able to, simply capturing the King of Hell doesn’t mean they’ve won. No, he decided it was better to stick to the plan. He checks the men’s room but there is no other Demon in sight. Cas appears visible again back outside the bar and is immediately thrown into the wall. The Demon’s hand roughly holds the Angel's throat in one hand and his tie with the other. His shoulder pushes into Castiel’ chest.</p><p>Castiel grunts, his piercing, beautiful blue eyes glare at him with his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>“What the HELL do you want, Angel?” the demon asks gruffly. He can’t help but notice how handsome this Angel is and that if he weren’t a Demon, he might think those eyes were purely dreamy.</p><p>Castiel only glares at him. Bright, shining eyes, beautiful intoxicating green. Something about this Demon makes the Angel hold back his powers.</p><p>“Look, I know you’ve been trying to catch up to me. I just don’t know what you are trying to accomplish.”</p><p>Castiel still says nothing, confused as to why he isn’t fighting back. He could easily get away if he wanted.</p><p>“I don’t suppose it would have something to do with the King of Hell, would it?” Dean asked, cocking his head.</p><p>The Demon’s eyes flicker from emerald to pitch black. He leans his face close to the Angel. “Oh.” Dean says chuckling.</p><p>“What?” Cas asked, getting frustrated at himself.</p><p>Dean knows very well that Angels are much more powerful than Demons, so there must be a reason why this one hasn’t killed him or even tried to get away. “See something you like, Angel?” He leans in and gently rubs the tip of his tongue against Cas’ lips, teasing. This draws a light moan from Castiel. The Demon’s smile grows. “You liked that. What else would you like, Angel?” he asks. He lets go of Castiel’s tie and slides his hand down to the crotch of his pants and rubs against his forming erection. “OOh getting hard. You DID enjoy that.” He continues moving his hand rubbing lightly against Cas’ cock through his clothes.</p><p>“Mmmm.” Cas groans as he starts to pant and his eyes flutter closed. He isn’t sure what’s going on. He’s never had these sensations before.</p><p>The Demon leans in more, licking and sucking on the Angel’s earlobe. “Tell me what you want, Angel.” he whispers, his hot breath adding to the tingles of arousal Castiel feels.</p><p>“S-stop...” Castiel tries to say forcefully, but it comes out as a moan.</p><p>“Oh okay, you really want me to stop?” the Demon takes his hand away, causing the Angel to whine despite himself. The Demon’s smile grows even wider, completely wicked. "Sounds like you want me to continue what I was doing. Do you want my hand back?" Dean asks. Castiel is speechless, his body still reacting and begging to be touched again. He nods silently. Satisfied by the Angel's response, he slips his hand inside his pants through the zipper opening. Castiel gasps as the Demon’s hand firmly grasps the length of his stiff member. He slowly starts to pump his fist. “Does this feel good?”</p><p>Cas whimpers. “Y-yes.” he hears himself breathlessly answer.</p><p>“What’s your name, Angel?” </p><p>“Cahhss...Casss-tiel.” the Angel pants.</p><p>“Cas, I like it. I’m Dean.”</p><p>“Would you like me to kiss you, Cas?” Dean asks, increasing the speed of his moving hand.</p><p>“Uuuhhhnnnn” Cas moans louder, realizing he is losing the battle against these unfamiliar urges. He nods his head, biting his lip.</p><p>With that, the demon crushes the Angel’s lips with his own. Cas’ lips part and Dean slips his tongue in. Cas fully kisses Dean back as Dean swallows Cas’ moans. He feels his Demon cock start to throb, pressing it into Cas’ thigh.</p><p>Suddenly a light flickers and they are suddenly somewhere else, inside a dark room. Dean pulls away from Cas’ mouth and moves his hand off him. The Angel whines.</p><p>Dean grins and puts 2 fingers against the Angel’s lips. “Suck.” the Demon growls.</p><p>Castiel feels his cock twitch at the command as he welcomes the fingers into his mouth. He moans as he sucks and licks on the demon’s fingers; Dean feeling a slight vibration as Cas moans.</p><p>The Demon moans a low guttural moan, feeling so hard now it’s getting painful. Dean pulls his fingers away and Cas whimpers. The Demon snaps his fingers and they are both completely naked, their clothes tossed to the side. He pulls the Angel by his throat down to the ground, and Cas doesn’t object. “Are you going to be a good little Angel for me?” Dean taunts.</p><p>Cas nods and his mouth waters as Dean’s big throbbing member is directly in front of his face now.</p><p>The Demon lets go of the Angel’s neck. Cas wraps his hand around Dean’s dick and jacks him for a moment before taking only the head into his mouth. He sucks and tongues his slit, curiously tasting his pre-cum. The demon throws his head back and hisses with pleasure. This reaction drives the Angel further. He moves his hand and fully takes the Demon’s cock in his mouth. Dean grabs Cas’ hair as his lips reach his balls. The head of Dean’s twitching member is well into Cas’ throat as the Angel is eager to elicit more vulgar sounds from the Demon.</p><p>“CASsssss” Dean hisses his name. The Angel feels electricity run through him hearing the Demon call out his name during this lewd act. His own cock now fully erect, is now dribbling pre-cum. </p><p>Dean slowly pulls Cas’ head back, removing his slippery, drool coated dick until only the head remains in his mouth. Then he slams Cas’ head forward all the way down again. </p><p>The Angel moans deeply, causing his mouth and throat to vibrate.</p><p>Dean’s black eyes close as he is pushed closer to the edge. “Yes….Castiel. Mmmm...YESss!” the Demon growls, repeating the motion again and again much quicker now. “You like me fucking your mouth?” slam---slam--- slam. He feels the vibration intensify and takes that as a yes. “Do you want me to cum down your throat Angel?” slam--slam--slam--slam even faster now. The vibration is now more than Dean can stand. Slam-slam-slam. The Demon’s thick cream erupts, coating the Angel’s throat. Castiel hungrily swallowing down every last drop.</p><p>Dean’s hands fall away from Cas’ hair, he’s panting. The bright shining emerald color has returned to his eyes.</p><p>Cas pulls his head back from Dean and his lips are dripping with a mix of his own saliva and Demon cum. Still crazed with lust, his hand instinctively moves down to his own exposed shaft.</p><p>“Wait.” the Demon says, actually sounding more like a desperate request than a demand. He grasps the Angel’s hand. </p><p>This has Cas’ attention and Dean pulls him up off his knees. </p><p>The Demon snaps his fingers again, and this time a bed appears in the corner of the room. Dean walks backwards, leading Cas to it, with only the pure wanton desire in his eyes. Dean lays back on the bed, pulling Cas by the back of his neck.  </p><p>Cas is now crouching between Dean’s thighs. He forcefully presses his lips against Dean’s mouth, hard. The Angel slips his tongue between the Demon’s parted lips. Lust driven power fills him as he feels the power dynamic has shifted between them. Cas viciously grabs Dean’s wrists and pins them above his head. Pulling away from the kiss, this time the Demon whines. This makes a sinful grin spread across the Angel’s face. Cas slowly drags his tongue over Dean’s earlobe, then across his neck, scraping his teeth. A low rumbling moan escapes the Demon’s lips. Cas digs his nails into Dean’s thigh, drawing blood. The Demon howled with pain laced pleasure. </p><p>“Fuck me, Angel.” Dean growled.</p><p>Cas roughly yanked Dean’s head back by his hair. “I don’t think you’re in the position to be giving commands anymore, Demon.”</p><p>“P..please...Fuck me, Angel.” the Demon begged, breathing heavily through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I don’t know, how bad do you want it?” the Angel teased. Cas let his fingers stroke the rim of Dean’s entrance.</p><p>“Mmmmm” The Demon moans loudly, continuing to pant. “Cas, please. Fuck me.”</p><p>Cas got an idea. He let go of Dean’s wrists and easily flipped the Demon onto his stomach. </p><p>“Yes...please. I need to feel you, Cas.” Dean begged, crawling up to his knees and sticking his ass into the air as an offering.</p><p>Cas spread Dean’s cheeks and licked his finger running it over the rim of his entrance again, circling more aggressively.</p><p>The Demon growls with pleasure.</p><p>“Does that feel good, Dean?” Cas asks with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“God yesss. Ohhh Cas, more. Please more.”</p><p>Cas leans his face in and licks where his fingers had been. He feels Dean’s hole twitch as he starts pushing his tongue against this most sensitive spot.</p><p>The Demon was gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles were white. His eyes closed as he took in every stroke and push of the Angel’s tongue. Dean almost screamed with overwhelming pleasure.</p><p>Cas started rubbing his thumb right around the spot he was licking, with increased pressure. </p><p>The Demon’s dick is hard again and aching to cum. Just as Dean feels he’s about to lose his mind, Cas stops.</p><p>“Tell me again, what you want. Beg me for it Demon.” the Angel commands.</p><p>“I want you to stretch my hole. Please-- fuck me, Castiel.” he whimpers.</p><p>Cas caresses the Demon’s entrance with the head of his cock, barely any pressure at all. This causes Dean to squirm, his body begging for more. Just as he begins to whine, Cas rams his dick into Dean’s ass. He doesn’t stop until his groin is against Dean’s ass cheeks.</p><p>The Demon half growls, half moans with pleasure as he feels his own erection ready to burst.</p><p>Cas pulls all the way out, and Dean feels empty. Before he has time to complain, the Angel flips him back over and lays down beneath the Demon. Dean hurries to position his too empty hole directly over Cas’ dick. Cas pulls him down, hitting Dean’s prostate hard. The Angel and Demon moan loudly together. Dean rides Cas’ cock, sliding down then pulling his hips back up some. Cas’ hands fasten around Dean’s thighs and he helps push him up then slamming him back down. Slam---slam---slam. Each time drives them both closer to sweet release.</p><p>“Faster, harder, please!” the Demon begged.</p><p>Cas increases his speed, and Dean allows the Angel to have full control now.</p><p>“Yes, God yes, fuck me Angel. Mmmmm.”</p><p>Slam--slam--slam--slam-slam-slam-slam-slam-slam-slam.</p><p>A roaring moan erupts from them both, shattering the windows. The Angel’s cock is milked by the Demon’s tightening, spasming hole.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>